THE KING
by Zidane Lockhart
Summary: Naruto, seorang bocah biasa dari desa Fuusha memiliki impian menjadi sang Raja dari segala Raja. Bertekad ingin menciptakan sejarah baru, dimana orang biasa dapat masuk ke lautan legendaris, Elemental Nation. Lautan yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Grand Line. "Aku akan menjadi Raja dari segala Raja! Ingat itu!"
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 _ **Disclaimer: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto, One Piece milik Eiichiro Oda. Serta saya pinjam beberapa jutsu dari anime lain.**_

 _ **Genre: Adventure**_

 _ **Pairing: Naruto x . . .**_

 _ **Rated: T – M**_

 _ **Warning: OOC, typo, miss-typo, AU, dunia Naruto dan One Piece jadi satu dengan beberapa pulau hasil imajinasi Author, Devil Fruit Naru! And many more. . .**_

 _ **Summary: Naruto, seorang bocah biasa dari desa Fuusha memiliki impian menjadi sang Raja dari segala Raja. Bertekad ingin menciptakan sejarah baru, dimana orang biasa dapat masuk ke lautan legendaries, Elemental Nation. Lautan yang bahkan lebih menakutkan dari Grand Line. "Aku akan menjadi Raja dari segala Raja! Ingat itu!"**_

 _ **AN: mungkin alurnya akan semi-canon.**_

* * *

 _ **THE KING By Zidane Lockhart**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Permulaan**_

* * *

 _Dunia dimana lautan berkuasa, dunia dimana orang-orang berkekuatan saling bertempur satu sama lain demi tujuan masing-masing. Gol D. Roger adalah orang pertama yang berhasil melewati lautan mematikan,_ _ **Grand Line**_ _. Namun, ia tidak dapat masuk kedalam lautan legendaris,_ _ **Elemental Nation.**_

 _Karena pencapaiannya itu, Gol D. Roger mendapatkan gelar sebagai Kaizoku-ou (Raja Bajak Laut). Ia adalah orang yang paling dicari oleh Kaigun (Angkatan Laut) maupun Sekai Seifu (Pemerintah Dunia)._

 _Namun akhirnya Gol D. Roger dapat tertangkap dan dieksekusi mati di kota kelahirannya,_ _ **Loguetown**_ _. Sebelum kematiannya, perkataan terakhir darinya membuat semua orang berlayar kelautan dan menjadi era bajak laut terbesar._

" _Apa kalian menginginkan harta karunku? Aku akan memberikannya. Carilah! Aku meninggalkannya disuatu tempat."_

 _Banyak orang yang pergi menuju_ _ **Grand Line**_ _untuk meraih impiannya, orang bilang jika berhasil menemukan harta karun legendaris One Piece, harta karun milik Gol D. Roger maka akan menjadi Raja Bajak Laut._

 _Namun, seorang bocah biasa tidak tertarik dengan harta karun One Piece. Ia mempunyai impian untuk menjadi Raja dari segala Raja. Ia akan menciptakan sejarah, menaklukan lautan_ _ **Elemental Nation**_ _, dan menjadi Raja seluruh lautan._

* * *

 _ **-Desa Fuusha, Lautan East Blue-**_

 _Lautan East Blue,_ adalah salah satu dari empat lautan di dunia ini. Lautan yang lainnya adalah _West Blue, North Blue,_ dan _South Blue._

Disebuah hutan desa _**Fuusha**_ , terlihat dua orang bocah laki-laki sedang berlari tergesa-gesa, dilihat dari postur tubuh, sepertinya mereka berdua berumur enam tahunan. Satu bocah laki-laki berambut hitam jabrik memakai topi jerami dan satunya lagi berambut pirang jabrik.

Dilihat dari wajah mereka, sepertinya mereka sedang ketakutan.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Luffy! Cepatlah! Atau kau akan menjadi mangsa singa-singa garang itu!" teriak bocah pirang sambil lari mendahului bocah topi jerami.

"Tunggu aku Naruto! Hah. . . hah. . . hah. . . aku capek." Luffy atau panjangnya Monkey D. Luffy, nama bocah topi jerami itu berhenti berlari karena kelelahan.

Bocah pirang yang bernama Naruto mau tidak mau menghentikan larinya dan segera mendekat kearah Luffy berada. Naruto dengan cepat langsung menggendong tubuh Luffy yang berbanjiri keringat itu.

 _Goarrrr! Goarrrr! Goaaarrrrr!_

Suara raungan dari singa-singa yang berlari cepat menuju tempat Naruto dan Luffy berada.

Jantung Naruto semakin berdebar ketakutan, ia segera lari sekencang-kenjangnya menuju luar hutan agar selamat. Sementara dengan Luffy, ia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya saja pertanda tenaganya sudah habis.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Naruto berlari tanpa memikirkan apapun, yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya lari secepat-cepatnya agar tidak dimangsa oleh kawanan singa-singa yang kelaparan. Keringat membanjiri setiap tubuh Naruto, namun hal itu tidak membuat larinya melambat. Memang sih, rasa ketakutan akan selalu menang dengan rasa kelelahan.

 _Srek!_

"Ugh. . ." secara tidak sadar Naruto sudah berada diluar hutan. Ia menghentikan langkahnya lalu menengok kebelakang untuk melihat situasi. "Haaahhh. . . syukurlah." Gumam Naruto, nafasnya mulai tidak teratur karena kelelahan. Ia melihat kawanan singa-singa itu sudah mulai kembali kedalam hutan.

 _Bruk!_

"Huaaaa aku lelah," ucap Naruto. Tubuhnya abruk karena sudah tidak ada lagi tenaga.

Luffy mulai berdiri, tenaganya sudah mulai terisi kembali. Cengiran khasnya terpang-pang diwajahnya. "Heheheheh. . . tadi itu menyenangkan, menarkan Naruto?"

"Menyenangkan dari mana bodoh! Kita hampir mati tadi! Dan kau juga, jika tidak ada aku maka kau sudah mati dari tadi!" Naruto berteriak kesal pada Luffy. Menyenangkan dari mana? Tadi itu hampir merenggut nyawa bukannya menyenangkan.

"Cih. Lagi pula, kemampuanmu dari _Gomu Gomu no Mi_ (Buah Karet) tidak berguna sama sekali." Ucap Naruto yang sudah memposisikan dirinya duduk disamping Luffy.

"Apa katamu Naruto? Kau meremehkan kemampuan dari _Akuma no Mi_ (Buah Iblis)-ku?" Luffy mulai tersulut emosinya. Ia tidak terima kemampuannya diremehkan. Luffy telah memakan _Akuma no Mi_ seminggu yang lalu, saat bajak laut Shanks bersinggah di desa _**Fuusha**_.

 _Akuma no Mi_ adalah sumber kekuatan, didunia ini ada banyak _Akuma no Mi_ dengan berbagai tipe dan kemampuan yang berbeda-beda. Barang siapa yang memakan _Akuma no Mi_ akan mendapatkan kekuatan dahsyat. Namun, kutukan dari memakan buah itu adalah tidak dapat berenang dilautan manapun. Kelemahan dari pengguna _Akuma no Mi_ adalah segala hal yang berhubungan dengan air laut.

"Keh. . . tapi itu kenyataan, kemampuan karetmu tidak berguna sama sekali." Naruto tersenyum meremehkan.

"Kau ngajak ribut Naruto!" Luffy memperlihatkan wajah garangnya.

"Ayo! Siapa takut bocah karet!" Naruto tidak mau kalah.

"Dasar kepala duren!"

"Mata suing!"

"Kepala kotoran!"

"Sialan kau Luffy!"

"Maju kalau berani kotoran berjalan!"

Dan pertengkaran khas anak-anak pun dimulai.

* * *

 _ **-Makino's Bar, Desa Fuusha-**_

Didalam bar milik Makino, terlihat dua bocah laki-laki berbeda warna rambut sedang duduk disalah satu bangku yang menghadap langsung kedepan. Wajah dari bocah berambut hitam terlihat lebam-lebam, sedangkan wajah bocah berambut pirang hanya sedikit lebam. Mereka adalah Naruto dan Luffy yang tadi bertengkar di sekitar hutan. Bisa diprediksi siapa pemenangnya dari berapa sedikit jumlah luka lebam yang menghiasi wajah mereka berdua.

"Hah, kalian berdua. . . tidak ada kapok-kapoknya ya, selalu bertengkar saja." Keluh seorang wanita cantik berambut hijau panjang sambil mengobati luka kedua bocah yang berada dihadapannya. Wanita itu bernama Makino, pemilik bar ini.

"Luffy yang mulai duluan Kaa- _chan_ (Ibu)." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk muka lebam Luffy.

"Jangan percaya pada dia bibi, justru Naruto yang mengejekku duluan." Luffy memberikan kesaksiannya.

Sementara dengan Makino, ia hanya menghela nafas saja. Pertengkaran Naruto dan Luffy sudah menjadi kegiatan sehari-hari. Makino juga dibuat pusing sendiri oleh kelakuan anaknya dan Luffy.

Setelah mengobati semua luka yang ada ditubuh Naruto dan Luffy, Makino segera menyiapkan makan siang. Setelah beberapa menit menunggu, akhirnya makan siang pun sudah datang. Naruto dan Luffy langsung melahap makanan yang ada didepan dengan sangat cepat. Mungkin mereka sangat kelaparan.

"Fiuuhh. . . kenyang kenyang kenyang," ucap Luffy sambil menepuk perutnya yang membuncit. Ia mengambil satu tusuk gigi untuk membersihkan makanan yang menempel disela-sela giginya. Gayanya sama seperti orang dewasa.

Berbeda dengan Luffy, Naruto segera membersihkan piringnya dan piring Luffy yang kotor. Ia tidak mau merepotkan ibunya. Setelah semua piring bersih, Naruto kembali duduk disamping Luffy. Makino kembali membersihkan gelas-gelas yang kotor karena tadi ia kedatangan tamu.

"Oy Luffy, sebaiknya kau segera melatih kemampuanmu itu." saran Naruto.

"Ya aku tahu," balas Luffy cuek sambil memalingkan wajahnya. Kemampuan yang Luffy dapatkan dari memakan _Gomu Gomu no Mi_ adalah ia dapat merubah tubuhnya menjadi seperti karet.

 _Kriiieet!_

Terdengar suara pintu dibuka. Naruto, Luffy dan Makino menengok kearah pintu. Mereka bertiga melihat seorang kakek tua bertubuh kekar, berambut putih ubanan, terdapat luka jahitan disamping mata kirinya, dan memakai jas hitam formal. Naruto dan Makino sedikit kaget akan kehadiran kakek itu, kecuali Luffy yang sangat kaget.

" _Jiji_ (kakek)!" teriak Luffy. "Kenapa kakek kesini?" tanya Luffy.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Orang yang dipanggil kakek oleh Luffy berjalan mendekati mereka bertiga lalu diam sambil memandang Luffy. "Kakek akan membawamu ke _**Goa Kingdom**_ _._ Mulai besok kau akan tinggal disana." Ucapnya.

Luffy pun kaget, "Tidak mau! Aku ingin tinggal disini saja!" teriak Luffy sambil berdiri diatas kursi.

"Jangan keras kepala Luffy! Cepat keatas dan bereskan barang-barangmu!"

"Tidak mau!"

"Sudahlah Luffy, turuti apa kata kakekmu saja," Ucap Naruto.

"Ta-tapi. . ." Luffy berbicara gugup sambil memandang wajah Naruto.

"Lagi pula, kau akan mendapatkan banyak teman disana." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Luffy pun menundukkan kepala lalu kembali melihat Naruto. "Ta-tapi, jika aku pergi kau tidak ada teman disini kan?"

"Hehehehe. . . itu tidak masalah bagiku. Lebih baik sekarang cepat kau kemasi barang-barangmu." Balas Naruto.

Luffy pun terdiam beberapa saat lalu mengangguk lemah, ia segera naik keatas dan masuk ke kamarnya untuk membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Maaf sudah merepotkanmu, Makino- _san_. Dan terima kasih telah menjaga Luffy selama ini." ucap kakek itu sambil sedikit membungkuk hormat.

"Sa-sama-sama, tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu Garp _-san_." Jawab Makino gugup.

Kakek yang bernama Garp atau lebih lengkapnya Monkey D. Garp mengangguk. Ia adalah salah satu _Chujo_ (Laksamana Madya/ Wakil Laksamana) dalam kesatuan Angkatan Laut.

"Silahkan duduk dulu Garp- _san_. Anda mau minum apa?" Makino mempersilahkan tamunya duduk.

"Hm, bawakan aku segelas _sake_ saja,"

"Baiklah, tunggu sebenar."

Garp pun duduk dibangku bekas tempat duduk Luffy. Naruto terus memandang Garp, ia telah mengetahui siapa Garp sebenarnya dari ibunya. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin Naruto tanyakan pada orang yang telah tahu seluk beluk dunia ini. Dan kebetulan ada Garp, Naruto berfikir sebagai orang dengan pangkat tinggi di Angkatan Laut akan tahu seluk beluk dunia ini.

"Ano. . . Garp- _jiji_ , ada yang aku ingin tanyakan," ucap Naruto sedikit gugup.

Garp memandang Naruto, "Silahkan,"

"Hmm, apa Garp _-jiji_ tahu betul seluk beluk dunia ini?"

"Tentu saja, aku telah lama hidup dan mengarungi lautan. Jadi aku mengetahui banyak tentang dunia ini." jawab Garp.

"Begitu, tolong ceritakan padaku tentang dunia ini." pinta Naruto.

Garp sedikit bingung akan permintaan Naruto, namun ia befikir kelakuan Naruto hanyalah keingin tahuan yang besar sebagai seorang anak kecil. Yah. . . anak kecil memang memiliki keingin tahuan yang besar.

"Hmm. . . baiklah, dunia ini terdiri dari empat lautan berbeda. _West Blue, East Blue, North Blue,_ dan _South Blue_. Tempat tinggalmu, desa _**Fuusha**_ ini terletak di lautan _East Blue_. Dan ada juga lautan yang bernama _**Grand Line**_ , lautan itu tidak sama dengan empat lautan yang lainnya. _**Grand Line**_ adalah lautan luas yang membentang lurus. Iklim, cuaca, arah angin, medan magnet, semuanya berbeda. Lautan disana sangat misterius dan mematikan bagi orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Jelas Garp.

Naruto mengangguk mengerti dengan mata berbinar, "Terus? Terus? Terus?"

Garp pun sedikit tersenyum kecil melihat keantusiasan Naruto, ia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "Tapi, ada satu lautan yang paling mematikan dari pada lautan _**Grand Line**_ ,"

"Apa itu?"

"Lautan itu bernama. . . _**Elemental Nation**_. Lautan yang terisolasi, sampai saat ini tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu betul seluk beluk lautan itu. _**Elemental Nation**_ adalah satu-satunya lautan yang tidak terikat Pemerintah Dunia maupun Angkatan Laut. Bahkan _Tenryuubito_ (keturunan termulia didunia, dianggap juga sebagai Dewa) pun tidak dapat berkeliaran bebas disana. Salah satu _Tenryuubito_ yang pernah masuk ke _**Elemental Nation**_ mengaku bahwa disana terdapat lima Negara besar, masing-masing Negara dipimpin oleh seorang _Kage_." Jelas Garp lalu menghembuskan nafas.

"Uwooo hebat! Heh, suatu hari nanti aku akan menciptakan sejarah, sejarah dimana orang biasa dapat masuk ke _**Elemental Nation**_ dan menguasainya, menjadi Raja dari segala Raja!" teriak Naruto mengucapkan impiannya dengan penuh tekad bulat.

Garp sangat kaget dengan ucapan bocah yang berada disampingnya, sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum kecil lalu tertawa keras, hal itu membuat Naruto kesal.

"Oy! Apa yang kau tertawakan kakek tua!"

"Huaahahahahahah itu mustahil Naruto hahahahah!"

"Cih! Lihat saja nanti! Aku akan mewujudkan impianku!"

"Hahahahahaha mustahil mustahil mustahil hahahaha!"

"Grrrr! Sialan!" Naruto menggeram.

"Jiji! Aku sudah siap!" teriak Luffy yang berjalan menuruni tangga sambil memakai tas berwarna hitam. Teriakan Luffy membuat Garp berhenti tertawa dan Naruto memalingkan wajahnya karena kesal.

Makino pun kembali dengan segelas _sake_ racikannya sendiri, Garp lalu meneguk habis _sake_ -nya kemudian membayar.

Luffy dan Garp berpamitan pada Naruto dan Makino, setelah itu mereka berdua lalu pergi dari bar. Kini tinggal Naruto dan ibunya saja yang berada di bar. Naruto menundukan wajahnya sedih karena harus kehilangan teman satu-satunya. Makino yang menyadari anaknya sedih pun segera menghibur Naruto.

* * *

 _ **-Hutan Desa Fuusha, Keesokan Harinya-**_

 _Srek! Srek!_

Naruto kini sedang berada dihutan untuk berburu maupun mencari sayur atau buah yang dapat dimakan, bagaimana pun ia juga ingin membantu ibunya sebelum memutuskan pergi berlayar kelautan untuk mewujudkan impiannya.

"Hmm, tidak ada hewan apa pun disekitar sini. lebih baik aku mencari buah-buahan saja." Gumam Naruto.

Naruto lalu melanjutkan pencariannya. Setelah sekian lama mencari buah-buahan, Naruto menemukan buah aneh di dalam tanah, buahnya memang terkubur namun batangnya mencuat keatas. Akibat rasa penasaran yang tinggi khas anak-anak, akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk mencabut batang tersebut dan akhirnya ia menemukan buah aneh.

Naruto kini sedang bersender dibawah pohon sambil mengamati buah yang ia temukan. Buah itu berbentuk seperti buah apel namun berwarna hijau dan bersisik. _'Aneh banget,'_ pikirnya.

Setelah dilihat secara seksama, Naruto berfikir ini adalah _Akuma no Mi_. "Humph, jika memang benar ini _Akuma no Mi_ maka aku akan mendapatkan kekuatan super." Gumam Naruto dengan mata berbinar dan air liur yang menetes. Sedetik kemudian ekspersi wajahnya berubah menjadi wajah orang berfikir. "Hmm, jika memang benar ini _Akuma no Mi_ maka kekuatan apa yang aku dapat ya?" tanya Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap dagunya dan mengangguk-ngangguk tidak jelas.

"Yosh! Mau kekuatan apa saja yang penting aku dapat kekuatan!"

Tanpa pikir panjang Naruto lalu memakan buah itu dalam satu kali tegukan.

 _Gluk!_

"GAAAAAHH TIDAK ENAK!" terika Naruto sambil mencengkram lehernya.

Lama ia menunggu namun tidak ada tanda-tanda tubuh Naruto bereaksi, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Naruto menghela nafas, "Haaah. . . mungkin itu buah beracun."

 _Sring! Sring! Sring!_

 _Deg!_

Entah apa yang terjadi, Naruto merasakan hawa tidak enak dari sekitarnya. Mengedarkan pandangan ia dapat melihat ada sepasang mata yang mengawasinya dari balik pohon, bukan hanya satu, tapi empat. Dan Naruto mengetahui juga dimana arahnya.

' _Depan, kanan, kiri, belakang. Sial!'_

 _Goarr! Goarrr! Goarr!_

Itu suara singa yang mengaum! Sial! Naruto ingat betul singa-singa itu. Singa-singa yang kemarin mengejar dirinya dan Luffy.

Singa-singa itu meloncat menuju hadapan Naruto, tidak ada jalan keluar bagi Naruto karena semua singa muncul dari segala arah. Keringat dingin menetes deras dipelipis Naruto, jantungnya berdebar sangat kencang. _'Sial! tidak ada jalan kabur! Apakah ini akhir hidupku?'_ batin Naruto sambil menutup mata.

' _Tidak! aku masih mempunyai impian yang harus kucapai dan orang yang harus kujaga. Tidak! aku tidak akan. . . MATI DISINI!'_

 _Sring!_

Lama memejamkan mata, Naruto tidak merasakan sakit ditubuhnya. Perlahan-lahan ia membuka matanya dan melihat keempat singa itu berhenti tepat didepannya sambil melayang dengan aura kuning disekitarnya. Naruto bingung.

"Ada apa ini?" gumam Naruto. Ia pun melihat dirinya.

 _Deg!_

Sama halnya dengan keempat singa itu, tubuh Naruto juga diselimuti aura kuning yang berpedar. "Apakah ini kekuatanku?" gumamnya lagi.

Benar, ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengalir deras dalam tubuhnya. Untuk membuktikan lebih jauh, Naruto segera merentangkan kedua tangannya. Sedikit tekanan ia berikan pada kedua tangannya membuat keempat singa itu terpental kebelakang dan menabrak beberapa pohon dan pingsan.

"Waw, hebat!" ucap Naruto, tubuhnya tidak lagi terselimuti aura kuning. Kembali penasaran, Naruto segera mengaktifkan kekuatannya lagi.

 _Sring!_

Tubuh Naruto kembali terselimuti aura kuning. Ia lalu memposisikan dirinya seperti ingin terbang dan. . .

 _Blast!_

Naruto melesat cepat keatas langit, beberapa detik kemudian ia telah kembali ke permukaan bumi namun tidak dengan kaki yang berpijak di atas tanah, tapi melayang. "Ini benar-benar hebat!"

Rasa penasarannya semakin tinggi, ia lalu merentangkan kedua tangan dan berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang ada disekitarnya.

 _Sring!_

Pohon-pohon disekitar Naruto terselimuti aura kuning, ia lalu mencoba untuk mencabut pohon-pohon itu, dan ternyata berhasil. Pohon-pohon tersebut melayang, Naruto mencoba untuk menerbangkannya namun. . .

 _Bruk!_

"Ugh. . . tenagaku terkuras habis," gumam Naruto yang ambruk. Ia lalu mengatur nafasnya agar dapat tenaga kembali dengan cepat.

Setelah tenaganya lumayan terisi, Naruto memutuskan untuk pulang kerumah.

* * *

 _ **-Makino's Bar, Kamar Naruto-**_

 _Boush!_

Naruto merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur empuk miliknya. Ia lalu tiduran sambil menatap langit-langit.

"Yosh, kekuatan sudah kudapatkan., tinggal melatihnya saja." Gumam Naruto sambil tersenyum.

Kini, ia mulai menyusun rencana persiapannya untuk berlayar mengarungi lautan. Kekuatan sudah ia dapat, tinggal berlatih. Dan sekarang Naruto harus berfikir bagaimana caranya agar mendapatkan kapal. Dari segi kekuatan memang sih Naruto dapat terbang, namun bagaimana dengan temannya nanti yang ikut dengannya? Hmm. Ini harus ia pikirkan lebih jauh.

Naruto telah memutuskan untuk menjadi bajak laut, jika ia menjadi angkatan laut maka pergerakannya tidak leluasa.

Rencananya ia akan mulai menabung untuk membeli sebuah kapal. Yah. . . kapal yang kecil pun tidak masalah. Naruto tidak akan mengambil cara instan untuk mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu yang singkat. 'Mencuri' maksudnya.

Naruto tidak terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan aksi pencurian dikampungnya sediri. Oh sial, itu akan menjadi hal yang memalukan. Maka dari itu Naruto akan menabung mulai besok. Uang yang ibunya berikan setiap hari untuk jajan akan Naruto simpan. Ia akan fokus untuk melatih kekuatannya di hutan dan makan disana. Alam menyediakan segalanya, itulah prinsip Naruto.

"Yosh! Mulai besok aku akan mulai berlatih dan menabung." Ucap Naruto sumrigah lalu memutuskan untuk tidur siang karena kelelahan.

* * *

 _ **-Time Skip, 10 Tahun Kemudian-**_

 _Slash!_

Angin berhembus dengan kencang di dermaga desa _**Fuusha.**_ Terlihat banyak orang yang sudah berkumpul di dermaga itu. Sebuah kapal dengan ukuran tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil menjadi pusat kerumunan warga. Kapal itu milik Naruto.

Kapal Naruto memiliki satu tiang utama, satu layar berwarna putih, setir kemudinya berada dibelakang. Didalam kapal itu terdapat sebuah gudang penyimpanan barang-barang yang tidak terlalu besar, satu meja makan, dan juga satu ruangan untuk tidur. Yah. . . ini kapal sederhana namun bermakna bagi Naruto.

Naruto sudah berdiri didepan kapalnya, disampingnya sudah ada ibunya.

"Kaa- _chan_ Naru pergi dulu." Pamit Naruto.

Makino tidak kuasa menahan tangis, melepas kepergian anak satu-satunya adalah hal yang berat bagi seorang ibu. Namun ia tidak memaksa anaknya untuk tinggal dengan dirinya. Bagi Makino, kebahagiaan anak adalah hal segala-galanya. Makino ingin Naruto mewujudkan impiannya.

Makino menyeka air mata yang menetes lewat pipinya, ia lalu mengangguk dan tersenyum kearah Naruto.

Naruto pun balas tersenyum, ia lalu memeluk ibunya.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru- _chan_. Kaa- _chan_ akan selalu menunggu kepulanganmu." Ucap Makino dalam pelukan Naruto.

"Tentu saja Kaa- _chan_ , suatu hari nanti Naru akan pulang dengan impian yang sudah terwujud."

Setelah cukup lama berpelukan, Makino melepaskan pelukannya agar Naruto segera berlayar mengarungi lautan. "Sekali lagi, jaga dirimu baik-baik Naru- _chan._ "

"Tentu saja. Yasudah, Naru pamit pergi dulu Kaa- _chan_ , _minna_ (semuanya)!"

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik Naruto,"

"Yosh! Wujudkan cita-citamu Naruto!"

"Jangan menyerah Naruto!"

"Berjuanglah Naruto!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah suara yang terdengar dari kerumunan warga yang ikut melepas kepergian Naruto.

Naruto tersenyum, ia segera naik kekapalnya dan mengibarkan layar agar kapal dapat berjalan.

 _Splash!_

Angin kembali berhembus kencang membuat kapal Naruto berjalan. Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya sampai dermaga desa sudah tidak terlihat dimata. Ia segera menuju _Crow's Net_ untuk mengibarkan bendera hitam pertanda dirinya resmi menjadi seorang bajak laut.

Bendera hitam dengan lambang kepala seorang raja lengkap dengan mahkotanya berwarna emas. Dibelakang lambang tersebut ada dua buah tulang yang membentuk huruf x sebagai ciri umum seorang bajak laut. Naruto menatap hormat bendera bajak lautnya, bendera dengan lambang hasil karyanya sendiri, Raja.

Naruto menamai nama bajak lautnya dengan _KING no Kaizoku_ (Bajak Laut KING).

Setelah itu ia lalu menatap kedepan, menatap luasnya lautan, menatap sesuatu yang akan menjadi saksi bisu sejarah perjalanannya. "Dunia. . . Naruto telah merangkak ke permukaan. . . untuk menjadi Raja dari segala Raja!"

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN:** Kekuatan _Akuma no Mi_ Naruto saya terinspirasi dari anime ONE PUNCH MAN. Singkatnya, kekuatan Naruto sama seperti Tatsumaki, kekuatan telekinesis (semacam kekuatan psikis).

Tentang kapal Naruto, saya samain dengan yang ada di canonnya aja. Kapalnya sama seperti ketika Naruto berlayar menuju Kumogakure bersama Yamato, Gai, dan yang lainnya.

Untuk lambang bajak laut Naruto bisa dilihat di _cover fic_ ini. Sama seperti lambang Titan League di game online Clash of Clans, menurut saya itu cocok.

Untuk penampilan Naruto, ia memiliki kulit putih sama seperti Makino. Memakai pakaian sama seperti Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children) dengan beberapa modifikasi. Jika pakaian Cloud ada tempat penyimpanan pedangnya, maka pakaian yang Naruto gunakan tidak ada. Dan juga, logo yang berada dibahu kirinya adalah logo yang sama dengan lambang bendera bajak lautnya, berbeda dengan Cloud yang menggunakan logo singa.

Soal model rambut Naruto saya samakan seperti Cloud Strife, jika tidak ada yang tahu bisa dilihat di foto frofil saya.

Sebagai bocoran, 'sebagian besar' tokoh-tokoh yang akan menjadi kru bajak laut Naruto adalah tokoh minor, tokoh yang tidak terlalu berpengaruh pada jalan cerita canonnya masing-masing.

Segitu dulu yang bisa saya jelaskan. Reviews. . . reviews. . . . reviews. . .


	2. Chapter 2

Sebelumnya dalam _**THE KING:**_

 _Bendera hitam dengan lambang kepala seorang raja lengkap dengan mahkotanya berwarna emas. Dibelakang lambang tersebut ada dua buah tulang yang membentuk huruf x sebagai ciri umum seorang bajak laut. Naruto menatap hormat bendera bajak lautnya, bendera dengan lambang hasil karyanya sendiri, Raja._

 _Naruto menamai nama bajak lautnya dengan KING no Kaizoku (Bajak Laut KING)._

 _Setelah itu ia lalu menatap kedepan, menatap luasnya lautan, menatap sesuatu yang akan menjadi saksi bisu sejarah perjalanannya. "Dunia. . . Naruto telah merangkak ke permukaan. . . untuk menjadi Raja dari segala Raja!"_

* * *

 _ **THE KING**_

 _ **Arc I: Penyelamatan Desa Mustard**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Sampai di Pulau**_

* * *

"~Huhuum. . . huum. . .~" Naruto bersenandung ria sambil mengemudikan kapal kecilnya. Sesekali ia melihat lautan dengan _teleskop_ miliknya, siapa tahu ada pulau terdekat yang dapat Naruto singgahi.

"Hemm. . . masih belum terlihat satu pulau pun," gumam Naruto melihat lautan yang berada didepannya menggunakan _teleskop_. "Lebih baik aku makan dulu." Lanjutnya lagi.

Naruto sudah satu hari berlayar dilautan dan belum menemukan satu pun pulau yang dapat ia singgahi, Naruto memutuskan masuk kedalam kapal dan membiarkan kemudi, hari ini langitnya cerah dan angin berhembus cukup kencang. Jadi tidak ada yang harus dikhawatirkan.

 _Krieett!_

Naruto membuka pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Hal yang ia lihat adalah sebuah ruangan berukuran tidak terlalu luas, terdapat sebuah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dengan dua kursi panjang sebagai pelengkapnya, meja itu terletak di sebelah kiri Naruto. Disebelah kanannya terdapat sebuah perabotan memasak, singkatnya ruangan ini adalah dapur, dengan aksesoris dua jendela dibagian depan samping kanan dan kiri pintu serta dua buah lentera sebagai penerangannya.

"Hmm. . . sebelum makan lebih baik aku periksa persediaanku dulu," gumam Naruto lalu berjalan kedepan menuju sebuah pintu.

 _Krieett!_

Kini, Naruto memasuki ruangan yang lain. Didepannya terdapat sebuah tangga yang menurun, tangga tersebut tidak panjang, hanya ada beberapa anak tangga saja. Diruangan itu terdapat lima buah tempat tidur lengkap dengan kasur dan bantalnya. Terdapat dua buah lemari yang berukuran sedang untuk menyimpan pakaian. Dan sebuah meja kecil serta satu kursi untuk tempat duduk, diruangan itu juga terdapat rak buku namun tidak ada satu pun buku yang terpajang dirak tersebut. Sebagai sentuhan terakhir, terdapat dua buah jendela berbentuk bulat yang masing-masing berada di samping kanan dan kiri ruangan tersebut. Dan jangan lupa, lentera adalah hal yang paling utama dalam sebuah ruangan.

Naruto kembali berjalan menuju pintu yang terletak diseberang,

 _Krieett!_

Dan Naruto telah sampai diruangan yang ia tuju. Sebuah gudang tempat menyimpan barang dengan ukuran sebesar luas kapalnya. Gudang ini terletak dibawah kapal, oleh karena itu ukuran gudang ini luasnya sama seperti luas kapal. Jika dapur terletak dibagian atas kapal atau lebih tepatnya permukaan kapal, maka ruangan tidur terletak diantara permukaan kapal dan bawah kapal. Dan terakhir gudan terletak dibawah kapal. Itulah susunan ruangan yang kapal Naruto miliki. Satu hal lagi, kamar mandi terletak diruangan kamar tidur.

"Huh, gelapnya. . ." ucap Naruto karena tidak melihat apa pun. Gudang kapal Naruto tidak memiliki jendela. Naruto lalu menyalakan dua buah lentera yang terpajang di samping kanan dan kiri pintu, kini ia dapat melihat apa saja isi gudang kapalnya.

"Hmm. . . baiklah, aku akan awali dari persediaan makanan," ucap Naruto lalu berjalan ke sisi kanan gudang tempat menyimpan bahan-bahan makanan. Naruto sudah mengelompokkan barang-barang sesuai jenisnya, mulai dari air, bahan makanan, sampai peralatan sudah ia tata rapih.

"Satu _box_ berisi 20 ikan? _Check!_ Satu _box_ berisi 5 kilogram daging ayam? _Check!_ Satu _box_ berisi 3 kilogram daging sapi? _Check!_ Satu _box_ berisi 25 ramen cup? _Check!_ Satu _box_ berisi sayur-mayur? _Check!_ Satu _box_ besar berisi buah-buahan yang terdiri dari apel, jeruk, dan semangka? _Check!_ Dan terakhir, satu _box_ berisi rempah-rempah, ada bawang merah, bawang putih, daun bawang, kunyit, cengkeh, pala, jahe, cabai, gula, garam, lada, dan masih banyak lagi? _Check!_ Yosh, semua sudah komplit," ucap Naruto. Ia berfikir bahan makanan ini akan bertahan setidaknya sekitar satu bulan.

Naruto lalu berjalan ke sisi kiri, disana terdapat 10 tong besar, "Sekarang aku akan memeriksa persediaan air," ucapnya lalu membuka satu per satu tong yang ada didepannya. "Yosh, sembilan tong berisi air penuh dan satu tong hanya berisi setengah air."

"Sekarang peralatan kapal," Naruto lalu berjalan ketengah gudang, "Alat memancing yang terdiri dari 3 buah pancingan, 5 buah tombak, dan satu jaring besar? _check!_ Hmm. . . hanya segitu saja peralatan yang kupunya, sebaiknya aku harus membeli persenjataan setelah berlabuh dipulau."

"Yosh! Tinggal mengecek persediaan uang," Naruto lalu berjalan menuju ujung gudang, disana terdapat dua buah pintu. Naruto membuat dua buah ruangan khusus untuk menyimpan uang dan harta karun yang ia akan peroleh. Naruto lalu membuka salah satu pintu yang merupakan sebuah ruangan kecil untuk menyimpan uang, "Yosh, aku masih memiliki uang sebesar 2.000.000 _Berry_."

Dirasa persediaan sudah komplit dan banyak, Naruto memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur dengan membawa _box-box_ yang berisis daging dan ikan. Rencananya Naruto akan memasukan _box-box_ itu kedalam lemari yang dipenuhi es batu, ini berguna untuk memperpanjang daya simpan makanan agar tidak cepat basi maupun buruk.

Kapal yang Naruto miliki tidak memiliki listrik, maka dari itu ia menggunakan lentera dan lilin sebagai penerangan.

Setelah sampai didapur dan memasukan _box-box_ makanan kedalam lemari es, Naruto segera memasak makanan untuk ia makan sendiri karena sudah lapar.

* * *

"Huaaahh~ kenyang kenyang kenyang. . ." Naruto menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang sedikit membesar karena kelebihan pemasukan. Naruto cukup mahir dalam urusan masak-memasak, dulu ia sering membantu ibunya memasak pesanan pelanggan. Yah meskipun pasakannya tidak seenak pasakan seorang koki, tapi ini cukup sebagai bekal mengarungi lautan.

Naruto lalu mengambil peta dan sebuah kertas beserta pulpen yang terletak di kamar, setelah itu Naruto lalu duduk kembali dimeja makan. "Hmm. . . jika perhitunganku benar maka sebentar lagi akan ada sebuah pulau yang terlihat," gumam Naruto sambil melihat peta. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyuman, "Yosh, saatnya membuat desain untuk pedangku."

Naruto segera membuat desain pedang menggunakan pulpen dikertas yang tadi ia ambil, setelah beberapa menit menggambar akhirnya desain pedang Naruto sudah jadi. Ia lalu menyimpan kertas itu dikantong belakang lalu pergi keluar menuju stir kemudi.

 _Krieett!_

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

"Hmm. . . sepertinya tempat kemudi stir harus direnovasi, bisa-bisa nanti _navigator-_ ku akan kepanasan dan lelah karena berdiri terus," gumam Naruto sambil melihat tempat kemudi stir kapalnya. "Sudah diputuskan, aku akan merenovasi kapal ini di pulau selanjutnya." Ucap Naruto lagi.

Selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini Naruto selalu berlatih cara menggunakan kakuatannya sampai maksimal, disamping itu ia juga membuat kapalnya dengan cara menyicil. Setelah tabungannya cukup ia langsung membeli perlengkapan membuat kapal beserta materialnya lalu dikerjakan sendiri.

Naruto dapat menggunakan kekuatannya dengan baik, ia menamai kekuatannya dengan _telekinesis_. Dengan kekuatannya memungkinkan Naruto mengendalikan apa pun yang ada disekitarnya. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto juga dapat membuat tubuhnya terbang dan tidak terikat dengan hukum gravitasi.

Kekuatan yang hebat, pikirnya.

Naruto lalu melihat lautan didepannya menggunakan _teleskop_ , "Akhirnya aku melihat pulau juga," Naruto melihat pulau tidak jauh didepannya, sekitar lima kilometer dari kapalnya. "Yosh, kecepatan penuh menuju pulau didepan!"

* * *

 _ **-Sebuah Pulau di Lautan East Blue-**_

Sekitar 20 menit akhirnya Naruto sampai di pulau pertamanya, ia lalu menggulung layar dan menghentikan kapal tidak jauh dari pantai, Naruto lalu menurunkan jangkar agar kapalnya tidak terseret ombak.

Naruto turun dari kapal dan berjalan menuju pantai, "Hmm. . . pulau ini cukup besar, sebaiknya aku masuk kedalam pulau ini, siapa tahu ada desa." Gumamnya sambil mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru pulau yang dipenuhi hutan lebat, ia lalu kembali berjalan memasuki pulau lebih dalam.

Tak sampai 10 menit berjalan, Naruto melihat sebuah pemukiman. Terdapat sebuah tugu yang terukirkan nama dari pemukiman itu, "Hmm. . . jadi nama pemukiman ini _**Mustard Village**_ ," Naruto menggumam sendiri. Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera memasuki desa itu, tujuan pertamanya adalah tempat pembuatan pedang.

 _Tap! Tap! Tap!_

Dalam perjalanan, ia melihat-lihat pemandangan desa ini, desa yang Naruto singgahi merupakan pemukiman yang tidak terlalu padat, terdapat beberapa sawah dan perkebunan. Naruto yang tidak tahu tempat pembuatan pedang dimana segera berindisiatif untuk bertanya pada orang lain. "Ano. . . apa anda tahu dimana tempat pembuatan pedang?" tanya Naruto pada seorang pejalan kaki yang ia temui.

Orang yang merasa ditanya pun menoleh, "Oh, kau jalan saja menuju pebukitan yang ada disana, dibukit itu terdapat tempat pembuatan pedang," Jawab pejalan kaki tersebut sambil menunjuk bukit yang berada didepan.

"Aku mengerti, terima kasih."

"Tak masalah." Setelah mengetahui tempat pembuatan pedang, Naruto segera bergegas kesana.

Sekitar 30 menit Naruto berjalan akhirnya ia telah sampai di tempat pembuatan pedang. Sedikit menguras tenaga ketika ia menaiki bukit yang lumayan curam dengan jalanan yang sudah tidak utuh karena tertimbun tanah.

"Jadi disini ya. . ." gumamnya. Naruto lalu segera menemui pemilik dari tempat pembuatan pedang itu. Kebetulan ia melihat seseorang sedang menempa pedang, Naruto segera mendekatinya.

"Permisi, apa anda pemilik tempat pembuatan pedang ini?" tanya Naruto dengan sopan.

Yang ditanya menghentikan kegiatan menempa pedangnya lalu menoleh kearah Naruto, "Ya itu benar. Ada apa kemari? Apa kau ingin aku buatkan pedang?"

"Tepat sekali," ucap Naruto lalu merogoh kantung belakang, ia mengambil secarik kertas lalu memberikannya pada orang tersebut.

"Hmm. . ." gumam orang itu sambil melihat kertas yang diberikan Naruto. "Aku bisa saja membuat pedang yang kau minta. Tapi, jika desainnya seperti ini maka akan memerlukan waktu yang cukup lama." Jelasnya.

"Kira-kira berapa lama waktu tercepat untuk membuat pedang yang kuminta?"

"Hmm, jika tidak ada kendala saat proses pembuatannya maka sekitar 1 bulan lebih,"

Naruto sedikit kaget, "Apa tidak bisa dipercepat paman?"

"Tidak bisa, itu adalah waktu tercepat!"

Naruto sedikit berfikir, oke waktu 1 bulan lebih bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Tapi, jika dipikir-pikir tidak ada ruginya juga menetap di desa ini selama sebulan lebih karena Naruto juga berencana untuk sedikit merenovasi kapal miliknya di pulau ini. "Baiklah aku setuju, kira-kira berapa biaya yang harus kubayar?"

"Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya. Material seperti apa yang ingin kau jadikan pedangmu?"

"Pastinya material terkuat yang paman miliki," jawab Naruto mantab.

"Baiklah, aku memiliki material terkuat yaitu _serat karbon hitam,"_ ucap paman tersebut sambil menunjuk material yang diucapkannya.

Naruto mengikuti arah terlunjuk, ia lalu melihat sebuah benda hitam berbentuk seperti batu tidak beraturan. "Itu indah dan terlihat kuat paman, baiklah aku ingin membuat pedang dengan material tersebut."

"Aku bisa saja membuatnya tapi, apa kau mempunyai uang yang cukup?" tanya paman itu sambil memincingkan matanya.

"Memangnya berapa uang yang harus kusiapkan?" tanya balik Naruto.

"Total keseluruhannya adalah 500.000.000 _Berry_." Ucap paman itu.

Naruto seketika kaget mendengar seberapa besar uang yang perlu ia siapkan, "Oy paman! Apa kau bercanda! uang sebesar itu dapat dari mana! Tolong dikurangin ya? Aku hanya punya uang 2 juta _berry_ ," ucap Naruto setengah berteriak karena kekagetannya.

"Tidak bisa, jika kau tidak memiliki uang yang cukup lebih baik pergi saja dari sini! atau kau beli saja pedang yang murah di toko senjata!" paman tersebut balik membentak Naruto.

"Cih," Naruto mendecih kesal, ia lalu merebut kertas miliknya dan pergi menuruni bukit menuju pemukiman.

* * *

 _ **-Preparation Bar, Desa Mustard-**_

Sebuah bar yang tidak terlalu besar dan tidak terlalu kecil ini menjadi tempat Naruto beristirahat untuk sementara. Ditemani oleh segelas jus jeruk dan beberapa potong kue menjadi teman Naruto. Oh tidak, lebih tepatnya menjadi tempat pelampiasan rasa kekesalan Naruto.

"Cih sial, bagaimana aku mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu?" Naruto bertanya pada dirinya sendiri dengan kesal sambil memakan kuenya dengan cepat.

Ia sedang berfikir bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang sebanyak 500 juta _berry_ dalam waktu singkat. Namun itu serasa mustahil dilakukan. Pertama, Naruto bukan seorang pengusaha atau bangsawan yang kaya raya, kedua ia hanyalah pendatang baru dilautan ini, dan yang terakhir adalah Naruto bukan orang yang pandai dalam hal keuangan.

"Grrr," Naruto frustasi sambil menjambak rambut pirangnya sendiri.

"Ada apa denganmu anak muda? Kau terlihat sedang kesal," tanya seseorang.

Naruto mendongkak dan melihat siapa yang bertanya, ia tahu kalau itu adalah pemilik bar ini.

"Tidak apa-apa paman, aku hanya frustasi karena memikirkan bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang yang banyak dalam waktu singkat," jawab Naruto jujur.

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Untuk membuat pedang yang kuat dan bagus, tapi biayanya sangat mahal dan aku tak dapat memenuhi itu."

"Hmm. . . begitu. Aku mempunyai saran, lebih baik kau menjadi _Bounty Hunter_ (Pemburu Hadiah)," usul sang pemilik bar.

Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya pertanda bingung, " _Bounty Hunter?_ Tidak tidak tidak! asal kau tahu paman, aku ini adalah seorang bajak laut."

"Kau seorang bajak laut?" tanya bingung pemilik bar itu, "Lalu dimana teman-teman sesama bajak lautmu?"

Naruto sedikit tersentak, ia lalu membuang pandangan kesegala arah. "Err eto eto. . . aku masih belum punya teman, hehehehe. Tapi suatu saat aku pasti memiliki kru ku sendiri!"

"Yah terserah kau saja anak muda, yang penting aku sudah memberi saran padamu." Ucap acuh pemilik bar itu lalu meninggalkan Naruto sendirian karena ada pelanggan yang datang dan harus dilayani dengan baik.

Naruto kembali berfikir saran yang diberikan pemilik bar. Ini hanya sementara, menjadi _bounty hunter_ hanya sementara. Menurutnya tidak buruk juga, sekarang Naruto sudah putuskan akan menjadi _bounty hunter_ untuk sementara sampai ia dapat mengumpulkan uang sebanyak 500 juta _berry_. "Yosh paman!" panggil Naruto, "Kurasa aku akan mengikuti saranmu, apa kau punya poster buronan?"

Yang dipanggil Naruto menoleh, "Ada, itu disana." Ucap paman tersebut sambil menunjuk sebuah kotak yang berisi beberapa lembar kertas buronan.

Naruto mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi untuk mengambil semua lembaran kertas buronan yang ada didalam kotak. Naruto telah menghitung berapa banyak lembaran, totalnya ada 20 lembar kertas buronan. Dari nilai _bounty_ terendah yaitu 100.000 _Berry_ sampai 18.000.000 _berry_. "Jika hanya segini saja masih kurang," gumam Naruto.

 _Tuk!_

Naruto sedikit tersentak saat sebuah tangan besar memegang bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memegang bahunya barusan. "Oh paman, kukira siapa."

"Bagaimana anak muda?"

"Yah sepertinya aku akan memburu mereka semua, meskipun jika ditotalkan uang yang akan kudapat masih sangat jauh dari kata cukup untuk biaya membuat pedang," jawab Naruto.

"Ka-kau serius akan memburu mereka semua?" tanya paman itu tergagap, mungkin ia merasa ragu dan khawatir pada Naruto.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada apa? Paman terlihat ketakutan."

"Jelas aku merasa seperti itu. Asal kau tahu saja anak muda, lihat ini." ucap paman itu lalu mengambil tiga poster buronan di tangan Naruto. "Tiga orang ini adalah orang-orang yang kuat, selama ini mereka terus mengacau di desa ini. Para _Bounty Hunter_ yang pernah singgah dipulau ini untuk memburu mereka bertiga berahkir dengan mati mengenaskan!" terangnya.

Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan itu tidak terpengaruh sama sekali, malahan ia menyunggingkan seulas senyuman tipis. "Jadi mereka orang-orang yang kuat ya. . ." gumam Naruto sambil melihat tiga poster buronan yang dipegang oleh pemilik bar.

Poster buronan pertama. . .

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

USANKSAI

12.000.000 _Berry_

Foto Usanksai yang Naruto lihat merupakan seorang pria dengan rambut pirang serta postur tubuh tidak atletis.

Poster buronan kedua. . .

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

TOHENBOK

15.000.000 _Berry_

Foto Tohenbok yang Naruto lihat merupakan seorang pria bertubuh kekar, memiliki rambut berwarna cokelat rancung serta memakai kaca mata seperti kaca mata renang.

Poster buronan ketiga. . .

WANTED

DEAD OR ALIVE

DONTACOS

18.000.000 _Berry_

Foto Dontacos yang Naruto lihat merupakan seorang pria berumur cukup tua, memakai topi seperti mafia, memiliki janggut tebal dan brewokan. Poster buronan Dontacos merupakan poster buronan dengan nilai tertinggi. Naruto mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Dontacos adalah ketuanya.

"Oke, paman aku mengerti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk memburu mereka semua." Ucap Naruto lalu beranjak pergi dari bar setelah membayar makanannya.

Saat hendak membuka pintu, Naruto dikagetkan oleh suara meriam dari luar,

 _Duarrrr!_

"Apa itu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Apakah mereka membuat ulah lagi?"

Naruto mendengar suara riuh dari para pengunjung bar yang terlihat ketakutan termasuk pemilik bar ini. Jika memang benar dugaan Naruto maka yang menembakkan meriam tadi adalah komplotan Dontacos, ini menjadi semakin mudah pikir Naruto.

Tanpa membuang waktu Naruto segera pergi keluar dan mencari tahu siapa pelakunya.

* * *

"Ini mengerikan," gumam Naruto. Hal yang pertama ia lihat saat keluar dari bar adalah sebuah bekas lintasan meriam. Lintasan itu bahkan sampai membekas dan melubangi tanah. Bangunan disekitar lintasan juga rubuh tak tersisa.

Pandangan Naruto mengikuti arah lintasan sampai ia melihat tidak jauh dari tempatnya ada sebuah gerombolan orang dengan sebuah meriam besar ditengahnya. "Jadi mereka yang melakukan ini,"

Naruto segera mendekati gerombolan itu, "Hei kalian! Apa kalian yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini?" tanya Naruto setengah berteriak.

Gerombolan itu yang semula acuh pada sekitarnya namun saat mendengar suara Naruto mereka semua menoleh. "Hei bocah? Apa maumu datang kemari?" tanya balik orang yang paling depan. Naruto cukup mengenali wajahnya, salah satu targetnya yaitu Usanksai. Tidak hannya Usanksai, Naruto melihat Tohenbok juga berdiri disamping Usanksai, namun ia tak dapat melihat Dontacos berada didalam gerombolan itu.

"Apa maumu katamu? Mauku adalah kalian semua! Usanksai dengan _bounty_ 12 juta _berry_ dan Tohenbok dengan _bounty_ 15 juta _berry_ serta pengikutnya dengan rata-rata _bounty_ seratus ribu _berry._ " Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk gerombolan orang yang ada dihadapannya.

Mereka semua tersentak kaget dengan ucapan bocah pirang yang ada didepan, "Hoo. . . jadi kau adalah seorang _Bounty Hunter_ ya? Ngahahaha asal kau tahu saja bocah, semua _Bounty Hunter_ yang berniat memburu kita pada akhirnya mati mengenaskan. Apa kau mau seperti mereka?" kini giliran Tohenbok yang berbicara.

"Mati? _Bounty Hunter_? Jangan naïf kau Tohenbok! Aku bukanlah seorang _Bounty Hunter_ seperti apa yang kau katakan. Aku adalah seorang bajak laut yang sedang mengincar hadiah. Dan mati? Maaf saja, aku tak berniat mati sebelum menggapai impianku." Ucap Naruto mantab.

"Kehehehehe, berbicaralah sepuasmu bocah pirang. Semuanya! Serang bocah itu!" Usanksai memerintah anak buahnya, begitu juga dengan Tohenbok.

Semua menyiapkan senapan ditangan siap untuk menembak mati Naruto termasuk meriam yang sudah diarahkan pada Naruto. Warga yang ketakutan hanya melihat peristiwa tersebut dari balik jendela rumah masing-masing sambil sesekali berdoa agar nyawa yang berani menantang komplotan Dontacos itu tidak mati.

Dua detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tembakan, satu. . . dua. . . tiga. . . empat. . . sampai tak terhingga. Dan pada akhirnya, bommm. . . meriam telah ditembakkan.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka mata. Sorot matanya kini berbeda, serta wajah yang menunjukan keseriusan.

 **[Telekinesis:]**

Tubuh Naruto seketika diselimuti oleh aura berwarna kuning, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan.

 **[Gravitation Nol]**

 _Sring!_

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 **AN:** pertama-tama, mohon maaf atas kelamaan _update-_ nya. Ada beberapa hal yang menjadi keterlambatan _update_. Pertama karena tugas sekolah yang menumpuk serta mulai mencari tempat untuk PKL (Praktek Kerja Lapangan), dan kedua sibuk main _game online_ COC hehehehee, maklum baru naik th. Yah meskipun th kecil-kecilan.

Material _serat karbon hitam_ , saya dapat inspirasi saat menonton film G.I. Joe: Retaliation.

 _Character_ seperti Usanksai, Tohenbok, dan Dontacos bukan _OC_ ( _Over Character),_ mereka semua asli saya ambil dari _anime_ One Piece. Meskipun aslinya mereka hanya diperlihatkan sebatas poster buronan saja. Poster buronan mereka muncul saat _anime_ episode 20, tepatnya saat Johnny melemparkan kertas buronannya karena kesal.

Satu lagi, ada yang bisa kasih saran tentang nama kapal Naruto? Saya masih bingung menentukan nama yang bagus untuk kapal Naruto.

Belum bisa balas semua _reviews_. Tapi ada beberapa _review_ yang sudah saya balas lewat _PM_.

Sampai bertemu kembali.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


	3. Chapter 3

Sebelumnya dalam _**THE KING:**_

" _Kehehehehe, berbicaralah sepuasmu bocah pirang. Semuanya! Serang bocah itu!" Usanksai memerintah anak buahnya, begitu juga dengan Tohenbok._

 _Semua menyiapkan senapan ditangan siap untuk menembak mati Naruto termasuk meriam yang sudah diarahkan pada Naruto. Warga yang ketakutan hanya melihat peristiwa tersebut dari balik jendela rumah masing-masing sambil sesekali berdoa agar nyawa yang berani menantang komplotan Dontacos itu tidak mati._

 _Dua detik berikutnya, terdengar suara tembakan, satu. . . dua. . . tiga. . . empat. . . sampai tak terhingga. Dan pada akhirnya, bommm. . . meriam telah ditembakkan._

 _Naruto menutup kedua matanya, tidak lama kemudian ia kembali membuka mata. Sorot matanya kini berbeda, serta wajah yang menunjukan keseriusan._

 _ **[Telekinesis:]**_

 _Tubuh Naruto seketika diselimuti oleh aura berwarna kuning, ia lalu merentangkan tangan kanannya kedepan._

 _ **[Gravitation Nol]**_

 _Sring!_

* * *

 _ **THE KING**_

 _ **Arc I: Penyelamatan Desa Mustard**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Pertarungan Tak Terhindarkan!**_

* * *

Semuanya menatap tak percaya dengan mata terbelalak serta mulut yang terbuka, khususnya kamplotan Dontacos. Mereka melihat dengan sangat jelas peluru-peluru yang mereka tembakkan pada musuh tiba-tiba berhenti tepat di depan muka Naruto. Bukan hanya itu saja, samar-samar mereka melihat aura kuning melapisi tiap peluru yang berhenti tersebut.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"I-ini tidak mungkin. . ."

Semua bergumam kebingungan sekaligus ketakutan.

"Kekuatan dari _Akuma no Mi_ kah?" Tohenbok membuka suara dengan bertanya pada musuhnya, Naruto.

"Benar, aku telah memakan buah iblis bernama _Psikis Psikis no Mi,_ " jawab Naruto jujur. Dengan kekuatannya ia dapat mengendalikan sesuatu yang berada di sekitarnya. Salah satu _jutsu_ dari _Akuma no Mi_ Naruto adalah **[Telekinesis: Gravitation Nol]** , Naruto dapat menghilangkan hukum gravitasi di daerah sekitarnya, memungkinkan ia dapat mengendalikan arah laju benda yang di kendalikannya, mendorong, menarik, menghentikan, sampai membuat dirinya dapat terbang karena tak terpengaruh oleh gaya gravitasi bumi.

' _Begitu, pengguna buah iblis kah. . .'_ batin Tohenbok menatap tajam Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap merentangkan tangan kanannya dengan peluru yang mengambang di depannya, ada juga sebuah meriam yang tepat berada di hadapan muka Naruto, itu meriam yang tadi di tembakkan oleh Usanksai.

"Aku akan bertanya, kenapa selama ini kalian selalu menyerang desa dan menteror warga yang ada disini?" tanya Naruto serius.

"Heh, itu bukan urusanmu bocah!" Usanksai berucap sambil memandang remeh musuh di depannya.

Naruto menutup kedua matanya, tidak lama kemudian peluru-peluru serta meriam yang mengambang di hadapannya bergetar. Ia lalu membuka mata, "Tidak ada pilihan lain selain jalan kekerasan," gumam Naruto. "Aku kembalikan pada kalian." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang meninggi.

 _Sring!_

 _Syut! Syut! Syut!_

Peluru yang tadi di tahan oleh Naruto kini ia kembalikan lagi pada pemiliknya masing-masing dengan kecepatan yang sama saat musuh-musuhnya memberikannya hadiah hujan peluru tadi.

 _Duar! Duar! Duar!_

 _Crash! Crash!_

"Huaaargg!"

"Argghh!"

"Chough!"

Beberapa terkena peluru dan sisanya berhasil selamat.

' _Hm, mereka mempunyai refleks yang cukup bagus,'_ batin Naruto melihat sebagian besar komplotan Dontacos berhasil menghindar maupun menangkis hujan peluru tadi, termasuk Usanksai dan Tohenbok.

Naruto menurunkan tangan kanannya, aura kuning yang menyelimuti dirinya kini sedikit memudar. Itu adalah keadaan normal jika mengaktifkan kemampuannya, semakin tinggi Naruto menggunakan kekuatan psikisnya semakin pekat juga aura kuning yang menyelimutinya.

"Oi kalian semua! Serangan jarak jauh tidak akan mempan pada bocah pirang itu! lakukan serangan secara langsung!" perintah Usanksai pada anak buahnya. Ia cukup pandai menganalisis kemampuan yang Naruto miliki, namun sayang. . .

"Aye! Aye! Boss!" teriak para anak buah dengan suara khas masing-masing.

Total para anak buah yang selamat berjumlah 20 orang, mereka semua segera menyerang Naruto menggunakan pedang masing-masing. Terlihat salah satu anak buah Usanksai berlari dengan cepat sambil menggenggam sebilah pedang di tangan kanannya, sepertinya ia yang paling bersemangat.

Naruto telah bersiap dengan kuda-kuda bertarungnya, di hadapannya kini telah ada orang dengan wajah maniak petarung. Orang itu menyabetkan pedangnya dari atas ke bawah membentuk garis vertikal berusaha untuk membelah musuhnya menjadi dua bagian. Namun, refleks yang Naruto miliki membuatnya terhindar dari kematian, ia menghindar dengan cara mundur kebelakang.

 _BRAK!_

Suara pedang yang menyentuh tanah dengan kerasnya.

Anak buah komplotan Dontacos itu tidak berhenti, ia kembali menyabetkan pedangnya secara horizontal membuat Naruto mau tidak mau harus mundur ke belakang lagi.

Mendecih kesal, musuh Naruto itu terlihat kesal karena tidak ada satu pun serangan yang mengenai targetnya. "kheh, hanya menghindar saja yang kau bisa?"

. . .

Tak ada jawaban dari Naruto, ia melihat gerombolan anak buah Dontacos sudah sejajar dengan orang yang menyerangnya tadi. Mau tidak mau Naruto harus kembali mengaktifkan kemampuan buah iblisnya.

Naruto merentangkan tangan kanan, tubuhnya kembali mengedarkan aura kuning. Tak lama kemudian salah satu pedang yang di genggam oleh musuhnya melesat cepat menuju arah Naruto dan berhenti tepat di tangannya. Apa yang terjadi? Begitulah isi pikiran orang yang kehilangan pedangnya secara misterius tadi. Benar! Naruto telah mengambil pedang dengan kemampuan buah iblisnya, tapi kenapa hanya satu pedang?

"Kurasa bermain dengan kalian menyenangkan juga. Ini berguna untuk latihan." Ucap Naruto menyeringai tipis.

Naruto segera berlari menuju kumpulan musuhnya lalu melompat cukup tinggi. Ia menggenggam pedangnya dengan kuat, bersiap melancarkan serangannya. Pedang Naruto di selimuti aura kekuningan, ia lalu menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertikal.

 **[Ittouryuu: Hard Gravitation]**

 _Syut!_

Yang dilakukan Naruto memang hanya menebas udara bebas, namun serangan sesungguhnya terletak pada aura kuning yang menyelimuti pedang itu. Saat Naruto menyabetkan pedangnya, aura kuning itu terlepas dari permukaan pedang dan melesat cepat kearah target dengan membentuk seperti bulan sabit.

 _Dugh!_

Aura kuning Naruto tidak melukai musuh, hanya melewatinya saja. Namun saat menyentuh tanah dan menyebar terjadi kenaikan gravitasi, menjadikan daerah yang terselimuti aura kuning memiliki gravitasi yang besar.

Para anak buah komplotan Dontacos tak dapat menahan hebatnya gravitasi, mereka seperti di timpa beban yang sangat berat. Alhasil mereka semua terjatuh dan tak dapat melakukan apapun. Tanah yang terselimuti aura kuning Naruto pun perlahan-lahan mulai ambles, menjadikannya terlihas seperti kawah.

Itu adalah salah satu kemampuan Naruto dalam pengontrolan kekuatannya, ia dapat menyerap gaya gravitasi bumi dalam radius tertentu lalu di kumpulkan dan di lesatkan kepada target dengan syarat Naruto harus mempunyai tempat untuk menampung gaya gravitasi bumi yang ia serap. Dalam kasus tadi Naruto menjadikan pedangnya sebagai tempat untuk menampung gaya gravitasi bumi.

' _Ugh. . .'_ ringis Naruto dalam hati. _'Teknik tadi mengambil cukup banyak tenagaku.'_

Tak mau membuang kesempatan, Naruto yang masih berada di udara segera melesat menuju kumpulan musuhnya yang terdiam tak dapat bergerak. Tangan kanannya masih menggenggam pedan sedangkan tangan kirinya terlihat mengepal kuat.

Tiba-tiba tangan kiri Naruto di selimuti oleh aura kuning pekat yang bersinar terang. Di lihat dari seberapa silau sinarnya itu merupkan konsentrasi kekuatan yang besar, ia kembali menyerap gaya gravitasi bumi, namun sekarang yang menjadi tempat penampungannya adalah tangan kirinya sendiri.

Setelah berada cukup dekat dengan permukaan tanah, Naruto bersiap dengan tinju tangan kiri yang di selimuti aura kuning pekat.

 **[Telekinesis: King Punch]**

 _DUARR!_

"Arrrgghh!"

Raja tinju, sepertinya nama yang cocok untuk teknik Naruto yang satu ini. Bagaimana tidak? pukulan _full power_ di tambah dorongan gaya gravitasi bumi yang sangat besar, menjadikannya mirip seperti sebuah meriam super besar.

Tanah di sekitarnya bergetar, menimbulkan retakan. Terjadi kepulan debu yang cukup tebal menyebabkan Usanksai dan Tohenbok tak bisa melihat yang terjadi di dalam. Mereka berdua menyipitkan mata karena hembusan angin yang kuat.

"Apa yang terjadi di dalam?" tanya Usanksai.

"Entahlah. Aku tak dapat melihat." Jawab Tohenbok.

"Bagaimana pun anak buah kita tak dapat mengalahkan pengguna buah iblis. Cepat kau pergi dan lanjutkan rencana Dontacos _-sama_!" kata Usanksai memerintah Tohenbok.

Tohenbok mengangguk lalu segera pergi ke suatu tempat, melanjutkan rencana yang tertunda karena kedatangan bocah pirang sableg, menurutnya.

Kepulan debu mulai menipis, membuat Usanksai dapat sedikit melihat kejadian yang ada tidak jauh di hadapannya. Namun ia tak dapat melihat siapa pun, yang Usanksai lihat hanyalah sebuah lubang besar. Akibat rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Usanksai mencoba untuk mendekat.

 _Deg!_

Seketika kedua matanya membulat, keringat dingin mengalir deras di pelipisnya. Bagaimana tidak? dirinya dapat melihat kumpulan tubuh yang tergeletak tak berdaya dengan mulut menganga karena ketakutan, darah mengalir di sudut bibir, serta kedua bola mata putih, menggambarkan seperapa besar rasa ketakutan. Yang pasti, semua itu adalah anak buahnya, semuanya dapat di kalahkan dalam satu pukulan!

 _Gluk!_

Ia susah payah untuk menelan ludahnya sendiri.

Usanksai dapat melihat musuhnya berdiri tenang di tengah, tak melakukan apapun. Tak lama kemudian dirinya di kagetkan karena musuhnya memandang dirinya. Kembali, rasa takut menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya.

 _Tap!_

Naruto melompat lalu berdiri di seberang, menghadap langsung musuhnya. Tak lama ia mengetahui sesuatu, _'Dimana yang satunya lagi?'_

"Sepertinya kau bukan bocah biasa eh," komen Usanksai, berusaha menutupi rasa takutnya.

"Hn." Gumam Naruto, terkesan angkuh.

' _Aku harus mencari cara untuk mengulur waktu, jika bocah ini berhasil menemui Tohenbok maka rencana yang telah disusun oleh Dontacos-sama akan terhambat bahkan berpotensi gagal. Ck!'_ batin Usanksai, kesal. "Oy bocah! Namamu?"

. . .

"Ck! Kau benar-benar bocah yang menyebalkan!" Usanksai terpancing emosinya karena sikap angkuh Naruto.

Di kuasai amarah memang dapat menimbulkan kejadian apapun, tanpa memikirkan resikonya. Beginilah yang di lakukan Usanksai, menyerang Naruto tanpa pikir panjang serta rencana yang matang, ia melompat dan mengarahkan pedangnya pada Naruto.

 _Syat!_

Usanksai menyabetkan pedangnya secara vertikal namun dapat di hindari oleh Naruto dengan cara bergerak sedikit ke samping. Pada saat-saat seperti ini Usanksai tak dapat bergerak kembali jika pedangnya belum sampai menyentuh tanah, sabetannya kencang sehingga tak dapat di hentikan untuk bergerak kembali.

Momen seperti ini di manfaatkan oleh Naruto, melihat musuhnya yang mati langkah ia segera menyiapkan satu buah tinju tangan kiri dan langsung di hantampan pada wajah malang Usanksai.

 _BUAKH!_

Telak! Wajah Usanksai menjadi tempat landasan tinju Naruto. Ia terpental sampai ke seberang dan berhenti tepat di tempatnya semula.

Usanksai mengelus wajahnya yang berdenyut panas, darah mengalir di kedua lubang hidungnya. "Ughh! Sial! Tinju bocah pirang itu sangat kuat!" ringis Usanksai sambil berusaha berdiri.

Ia baru menyadari satu hal, pedangnya terjatuh tepat di samping Naruto!

"Cih!"

Kembali, dirinya mendecih kesal. Usanksai melihat Naruto mengambil pedangnya, sempat merasa takut sampai akhirnya ia melihat musuhnya melempar pedang kearah dirinya, Usanksai pun menyambut pedang itu dengan emosi. "Bocah sialan itu, dia meremehkanku!" kembali dirinya di kuasai oleh emosi.

Usanksai melompat dan menyabetkan pedangnya pada Naruto lagi, namun dengan cara berbeda. Usanksai menyabet secara horizontal, namun lagi-lagi Naruto berhasil selamat dari serangan Usanksai dengan cara menahan menggunakan pedangnya, secara vertikal.

 _Srek!_

' _Kekuatannya bertambah seiring emosinya meningkat.'_ Batin Naruto merasa tubuhnya terseret sedikit ke belakang.

 _Trank!_

Bunyi dentingan logam. Naruto terseret beberapa meter ke belakang karena tidak sanggup menahan kekuatan Usanksai.

"HUAAA!" teriak Usanksai.

 _Tap!_

Mereka bedua maju dengan pedang yang siap untuk di lesatkan.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Bunyi dua logam yang saling beradu, menimbulkan suara ngilu saat terjadinya gesekan, percikan api terlihat keluar dari balik dua logam.

 _Trank!_

Keduanya saling dorong-mendorong pedang, membuktikan siapakah yang lebih kuat. Usanksai dengan ekspresi marahnya dan Naruto dengan ekspresi seriusnya.

"Kau kuat juga, tak salah angkatan laut memberi anugerah padamu seharga lebih dari 10 juta," puji Naruto, namun terdengar hinaan di telinga orang yang dimaksud.

"DIAM KAU BOCAH TENGIK! AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU SEKARANG JUGA!"

"Heh, pengontrolan emosimu sangat buruk." Cibir Naruto.

"Sudah kubilang. . . DIAM!"

 _Trank!_

"Ck!" Naruto mendecak kesal karena Usanksai memenangkan pertarungan adu pedang tadi, kini sebuah logam tajam tengah menghampiri dirinya.

"HAHAHAHA! MATI KAU!" tawa senang Usanksai karena akan membunuh bocah menyebalkan di hadapannya, tapi sayang sekali. . .

 _Deg!_

"A-apa yang terjadi?"

Usanksai kaget saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya berhenti bergerak, ia berusaha untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya namun tak bisa. Melihat ke bawah dan dirinya kaget melihat seluruh tubuhnya terselimuti oleh aura kuning. Usanksai lantas melihat Naruto.

"Ck! Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Hmm, sama seperti sebelumnya." Jawab Naruto singkat.

Otak Usanksai berputar, ia kembali kaget saat mengetahui apa yang telah di lakukan oleh bocah pirang di depannya. _'Sial! ternyata teknik itu mempan terhadap makhluk hidup juga!'_ batin Usanksai kesal. Kini, ia harus memutar otak untuk berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Serangan jarak jauh? Tidak berhasil! Serangan dari jarak dekat? Tidak berhasil juga! Pilihan satu-satunya adalah… SERANGAN KEJUTAN!

Naruto melompat mundur menjaga jarak, menjauh dari Usanksai yang terdiam kaku. Tak lama kemudian tubuh Usanksai kembali bisa di gerakkan pertanda Naruto sudah membatalkan tekniknya. "Aku ingin mengetes refleksmu," ucap Naruto lalu merentangkan kedua tangannya.

Usanksai yang melihat itu bersiaga penuh, namun tidak terjadi apa-apa terhadap dirinya.

 _Srek! Srek!_

Usanksai mendengar suara dari arah belakang, ia menengok dan. . .

"APA!"

Sebuah tidak, tapi puluhan pedang yang terselimuti aura kuning melesat cepat menuju arahnya.

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

Usanksai dapat menangkis semua pedang yang mengincar tubuhnya. Pedang itu masih tetap melesat menuju Naruto lalu berhenti di belakangnya. Usanksai dapat melihat pedang-pedang melayang indah di belakang musuhnya dengan ujung pedang yang mengarah padanya.

"Hm, aku harus berterima kasih pada anak buahmu," Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum, membuat Usanksai mendecih kesal. "Dan sepertinya kau harus mengutuk seluruh anak buahmu yang telah berbaik hati memberikan semua senjatanya padaku."

Yap! Naruto berhasil mengendalikan seluruh pedang yang di gunakan oleh para anak buah Usanksai.

"Hn, bukankah terdengar seperti pecundang jika menggunakan senjata milik musuh?" komen Usanksai berusaha untuk memancing emosi Naruto.

"Hn, bukankah terdengar seperti pecundang jika menyerang satu bocah secara bergerombol?" balas Naruto dengan nada yang sama seperti musuhnya.

Senjata makan tuan! Bukan musuh yang terpancing emosinya malahan dirinya sendiri yang terpancing, sungguh malang kau Usanksai. Sepertinya kau harus lebih mengontrol emosimu.

"Heh, kau memang jagonya membalikan ucapan,"

"Hmm," Naruto hanya tersenyum. "Yah, sudah saatnya aku membereskan semua ini," gumam Naruto, hawa di sekitar dirinya terasa agak berat. "Kita lihat, apakah kau dapat menghindari seluruh pedang ini."

Naruto melesatkan seluruh pedang yang ia kendalikan.

 **[Telekinesis: Sword Rain]**

Hujan pedang, itulah yang akan di hadapi Usanksai. Dirinya menggenggam pedangnya sangat kuat dan erat.

 _Syut! Syut! Syut!_

 _Trank! Trank! Trank!_

 _Crash!_

Usanksai dapat menangkis maupun menghindari hujan pedang itu namun tidak sedikit juga ia terkena.

"Ughh. . ." ringis Usanksai sambil memegang bahu kanannya yang terkena sabetan pedang, darah mengalir cukup deras disana.

"Selamat tinggal. . ." kata Naruto sambil melesat cepat menuju musuhnya yang terluka.

 _Crash!_

Usanksai tak dapat menghindari serangan Naruto, ia terkena tebasan pedang di bagian dada, yang pasti tebasan itu sangat dalam.

"ARRGGHH!"

 _Bruk!_

Tubuh tak bernyawa tergeletak di depan Naruto,

 _Bruk!_

Kini giliran dirinya yang jatuh berlutut dengan nafas terengal-engal. "Hosh. . . hosh. . . hosh. . . perasaanku tidak enak,"

Ini pertama kalinya Naruto membunuh seseorang, dan tak ia sangka akan sampai seburuk ini. Mentalnya tergoncang. Saat melawan para anak buah Usanksai Naruto tidak sampai membunuh mereka semua, hanya membuatnya pingsan.

"Tenanglah Naruto. . . tenangkan dirimu." Gumamnya berusaha untuk menenangkan diri. Jika membunuh hewan Naruto sudah biasa dengan itu, dahulu saat ia berlatih dirinya sering membunuh hewan buas yang menjadi lawannya. Namun kali ini berbeda, yang ia bunuh adalah manusia, ras yang sama dengan dirinya.

Setelah berhasil menenangkan diri, Naruto bangkit berdiri dan mencari Tohenbok beserta Dontacos.

"Tidak ada yang bisa lolos dariku."

 _ **To Be Continued**_

* * *

 _Chapter_ ini lebih pendek dari sebelumnya. Yah hanya segitu yang dapat saya tulis untuk _chapter_ 3.

Balasan _review_ udah di kirim lewat _PM_.

Jangan lupa review ya.

* * *

 **Zidane Lockhart**


End file.
